


Let Me In

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Jake immediately falls in love with Sunghoon, Jakehoon, Jakehoon are neighbours, Jay & Jake are besties, Jay lives in Australia here, M/M, Top Jake, Vampires, bottom Sunghoon, vampire Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Jake wanted to get to know about his neighbor, but curiosity killed the cat.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> I'm not the best author, go easy on me. Anyway, hope you like it~

He breathed in the air, stretching from the long trip from Australia to Korea. He immediately looked for a taxi, but unfortunately most of them had already people inside.

He finally found one, quickly greeting the driver "Hello, sir!". The man smirked as soon as he saw the stranger's smile "Welcome to Korea, young man". Jake gave him the address his mother told him for the house he would be staying.

"Where are you from?" said the man, giving him a glimpse. Jake smiled "I'm Korean, I just lived most of my life in Australia", the man nodded "Nice! And what brings you here?". The young male thought of it for a second "I want to be independent, so anything is acceptable. I'll search for both work & studies".

They finally arrived. It was a big enough house for only one person. He had only one neighbor, as it was far away from the city. He threw his head back, understanding his mother bought it so he didn't have to deal with fuzz.

The driver took out his suitcase "Here you are young man", Jake scratched the back of his head "How far is the city from here?". The man thought of it for a second "About...15 to 20 minutes", Jake nodded "Thanks a lot". He paid him, as the man wished him the best.

He checked the house, finding it nice. It was clean & everything seemed ready. He searched for a delivery number, ordering something to eat, before falling on the couch, texting his parents that he arrived. 

He wandered in the living room, as he waited for the food to arrive. He decided to discreetly look at his neighbour's house from the window.

It seemed like someone lived there, but there was no sign of anyone. He tried to see better, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell was heard making him jump on spot. He grabbed his heart, breathing heavily & loudly.

He opened the door, seeing the delivery man "Here's your food" Jake paid him. He closed the door, shaking his head and laughing at his previous behavior.

He took a warm shower after finishing the food. He grabbed his phone, video calling his best friend.

'Hey Jay! How are you?' he said happily. The older chuckled 'I'm fine. How was your trip?'. The two started talking for hours. 

Jake decided to ask 'When will you come to Korea?', the older shrugged 'I don't know yet, Jake. There are things I need to settle'. The younger nodded 'Alright, I'll wait for you then' with that soon the call ended.

The next days Jake did his best to find a job. It was really hard to find a decent one, so he also started looking for free study places. It took him 2 weeks & now he only had to wait for answers.

He tiredly laid on the couch, thinking for some minutes. His mind went back at the neighbor. He hadn't seen him at all, confusing him. He went to fix the curtains, looking at the house.

There was only one light on, making his eyes widened. His eyes glued there, accidentally staring. Unexpectedly, the light went off, making Jake almost fall back.

He was caught, but how did he manage to turn off the lights without seeing him? Jake gulped, facepalming himself. He felt so ashamed. 

He quickly ate his dinner, going to bed. He was unable to stop thinking about earlier, making him switch sides. What will his neighbor think about him? Will he think he's a creep?

Next day, after a long sleep he got up. He made breakfast, trying to wake up fully. He checked his inboxes, disappointed that nobody had responded yet.

It was deadly quiet, only the howling wind was heard. The clouds got more dark grey, obviously heavy rain was ahead. He felt stared at, turning his head towards a certain direction.

The neighbor was gazing at him, making jump on spot. He looked away, trying to calm down. He looked back at him, seeing a mysterious smirk across his face as he slowly raised his hand to wave at him. Jake gulped, nodding his head as a greeting.

He received a message from his mother, catching his attention for a second. He turned to look back at his neighbor, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was the absolute creep in his eyes, but he was also very handsome. The curiosity was killing him, he wanted to at least know his name.

Some hours later, he decided to take a walk. He passed the neighbor's house discreetly trying to check the name. 'Park Sunghoon' was written on the doorbell. He would totally check everything about him when he would get home.

Sunghoon was standing behind the curtain of the second floor. He smirked, following him with his eyes as the other left.

Jake decided to buy a cake, he wanted to get to know his neighbor & treats were always a good way to approach someone. 

It was around 18:00 when he returned home. He talked with Jay, telling him the whole situation. The first thing his older friend did was to burst out laughing 'He'll totally think you're a creep. Anyway, give it a try'. Jake continuously nodded 'Yeah, I'll go tomorrow. Hope he's home'.

The other thought of it for a second 'Look, keep distance too. He seems weird for what you told me'. Jake frowned his eyebrows, agreeing with his friend 'You're right. He's a handsome creep though', Jay let out a sound of annoyance 'Handsome creep? Oh come on! You already have feelings?!'. He laughed as Jake tried to explain himself shortly before they cut the call.

He took a long shower, wanting to look good for tomorrow. He thought of what was good to say, not wanting to seem weird for his previous behaviour. 

The beeping sound echoed in the room, he heavily rested his hand on the alarm before turning it off. He ate his breakfast, waiting until it was 11:00 to visit the neighbor.

He fixed himself, exhaling to calm down. He was ready to leave, taking the cake along. He almost shut the door when he remembered he forgot his keys. He took them with a quick move, closing the door behind him.

It was already October, the weather was much cold. Grey clouds covered the sky, as the streets were filled with yellow & orange leaves.

He pressed the doorbell, fixing his body posture as he impatiently waited.

The door opened, revealing the raven head. He had a mysterious smirk, that grew nicer when he saw him. "Hi, I'm Jake! I'm your new neighbor" he smiled brightly. The stranger spoke "Yes, I've seen you. I'm Sunghoon. It's nice to meet you, Jake".

Jake was mesmerized by the taller. His deep eyes, special voice & his beautiful face had him hypnotized. He shook his head slightly, knowing that he spaced out "Yeah, uhm...I brought you a cake". Sunghoon chuckled sweetly "What a gentleman. Thank you, Jake" . The way his name was rolling out of Sunghoon's red full lips, made Jake want to kiss him.

The neighbor's chuckle brought him back "May I take it?" he gave him sweet eyes. Jake handed it to him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." he wasn't acting like himself. Sunghoon tilted his head "Jake, it's alright" he carefully took it. The older bowed "It was nice talking to you", the taller giggled "I can say the same". Jake studied his face, before walking away.

He got inside his house, sliding down the door "I'm in love" he mumbled to himself.

He immediately video called his best friend 'Jay!' he almost shouted. The other rubbed his eye 'What? I was sleeping?', Jake kept the big smile 'Sorry, brother. I'm in love, Jay!'. The older shot him a confused look before realizing 'Ah, that creep neighbor', the other shook his head 'He's not a creep! Listen here'. He told him everything, the feelings he made him feel even by that small talk.

They spoke a bit more 'Ah Jake, I heard there are some rumours about vampires in Korea'. Jake couldn't hold his laugher, bursting out loudly 'What are you saying, Jay?!'. The older shrugged 'I don't know, I'm not there. Anyway, they just say to never allow them inside'. Jake nodded 'Yeah, alright. Thanks for the info. See you!', he received the same response before hanging up. He threw his head back, closing his eyes as he bit his lower lip. He couldn't wait to see him again.

He tried to find any excuse to visit him again. It took him much time, but he found it. He ringed his bell, wishing the other was home. He waited much, realizing that the male wasn't home.

He disappointed turned around to leave "Jake?" he heard him. He turned around with a wide shy smile "Hi! Hope I'm not disturbing". The other shook his head as a smile rose on his lips.

Jake scratched the back of his head "So, I wanted to ask you if you want to watch a very anticipated movie, called Given-Taken....with me?". Sunghoon hummed "With you? Of course" he eye smiled.

He brought him inside, Jake's eyes immediately wandering around. The house was rich & well decorated "Wow! Nice house", Sunghoon silently "Thanks. Take a seat" he sat him on the vintage sofa.

They turned on the TV, watching the commercials as they waited for the movie to start. Jake turned towards the pale male "So, you live alone?" he knew it was an obvious question, but asked anyway. Sunghoon smiled without showing his teeth "Yeah, for the better", Jake got confused "For the better?!".

The younger looked down for a second "I was in an orphanage, so..." he shrugged slowly smiling at Jake's shocked expression "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to". The other shook his head "It's alright" he motioned towards the TV "The movie".

Jake turned his attention there, feeling awkward from before. Sunghoon kept glancing at him. He seemed so relaxed & fun to be around. He had a warmth that he had never seen or experienced before.

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized the owner of the house "do you want to drink or eat something?!". Jake smiled "Whatever you take", the other couldn't hold a chuckle back "I don't need anything". Jake nodded "Some water please" Sunghoon nodded before leaving him alone. 

Jake's eyes fell on a picture next to the TV. It was Sunghoon along with 4 boys. They all stood still next to each other expressionless. They wore uniforms in front of an old building, obviously the orphanage.

Sunghoon walked in the room "Here's your water. I brought you a piece of the cake you brought yesterday". Jake smiled "Thank you" he looked at him "you didn't like the cake, right?". Sunghoon shook his head "No, I just take good care of my teeth, they’re sensitive" Jake nodded.

They started commenting the movie, enjoying every part of it until it finished. Jake turned to him "Did you like it?", the pale male smirked "Yes, it was amazing". The older stood up "I gotta go", Sunghoon frowned his eyebrows for a second "Oh, alright" he hid the sadness in his voice. He leaded him to the door "It was fun spending time with you", Jake smiled widely "I can say the same".

Sunghoon walked in the Mansion. In front of him Jungwon, Niki, Heeseung & Sunoo. Their blank faces with cold eyes staring deeply into him. He knew he was in trouble "Who's Jakes?" asked the oldest. He coldly chuckled "My new neighbor as you probably heard him. Why?".

A fake nice smirk rose on Jungwon's face "We can all share his blood" Niki & Sunoo smiled in hunger. Sunghoon got serious "I never share what's in my sight", the leader responded "We're all hungry here, Sunghoon".

Sunghoon lost his patience "I said I'm not sharing!". Nobody flinched, letting silence rule the place. Jungwon stated "You have one week or else we'll all eat him".

Sunghoon turned around, leaving. He didn't want to harm Jake. He was so lively & happy to destroy him, but he had no choice. He knew the others would dry him out of blood, so he had to do it.

He decided to visit him after 3 days at night. Jake had just finished showering after his workout when the bell rang. A smile formed on his face when he saw his neighbor "Hello Sunghoon".

The other tilted his head "Jake" he methodically spoke "Will you let me in?". The other gulped, captivated by the younger's voice "Yes, of course". Sunghoon's eyes shone in hunger & lust, stepping inside silently. A mischievous smirk rose on his face, as he heard Jake shutting the door behind him.

The owner approached him "So, let's sit", Sunghoon abruptly spoke after him "Let's go to your room, Jake". He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to be as painless as it could.

Jake was caught off guard "Oh wow! I think that's a little bit fast", Sunghoon tied his hands behind his neck "Do as I ask, Jake". He kissed him softly, it felt wonderful. He broke the kiss, their faces still inches away.

Jake grabbed his wrist leading him in his bedroom. Sunghoon closed the door, pushing him on the bed. He sat on his lap, passionately kissing while taking their clothes off. The older kissed him back hungrily, longing for that moment.

Soon they were both naked, Jake reaching for the lube. Sunghoon quickly took it from his hand, coating the older's hard member. He had prepared himself earlier, so he didn't need to work on himself. 

He positioned himself on Jake's lap, lowering his hips down on his length. The older gripped on his thighs, impatiently waiting Sunghoon.

He was finally fully seated on him, scratching Jake's chest in reaction. His bangs covering his eyes as he tried to adjust the member inside him. 

He slowly started going up & down, tilting his head as he watched Jake's satisfied expression. "You feel so good around me" mumbled the older, Sunghoon smirked trying to increase his movement.

he older chuckled, realizing it was his first time too. He kept the bottom's hips still "Let me do it" Sunghoon obeyed. He started thrusting faster & hard, making Sunghoon throw his head back unable to hold his moans. He quickly found his spot, earning a longer scratch on his chest "There Jake!" his needy moan almost echoing in the room.

Jake switched their positions, having the younger under him. He kissed him, turning it into a quick make out without lowering his fast pace. Then, he went down on his neck, marking it. Sunghoon was drawn in pleasure, feeling a beautiful ecstasy.

He started pumping the bottom's hard area, knowing that both were reaching their climax. Sunghoon spoke through moans "Do it inside me. I want it inside me" Jake studied his beautiful face for a second before doing as he was told.

He filled him up fully, not taking himself until he could catch his breath. He laid next to him, smirking at the view of Sunghoon being exhausted. The younger laid his head on his chest "Do you like me?", Jake tied his arm around him "Since the first time I saw you". He raised his face, looking at him in the eyes "You mean it?!" Jake nodded with a cute sound.

Sunghoon found his chance, he pierced his neck with his sharp fangs. He felt Jake's hands trying to push, but in vain. He sat on his lap, sucking more of his sweet blood. Quickly the struggling stopped, he now only heard the groans of pain.

He fulfilled his thirst, sitting up on his lap as he admired the view under him. He saw the sadness in Jake's eyes, before the life faded out of him.

"I'm sorry Jake" he apologized for the action he would never choose to do to him.

'Jake?' he heard his mother's tender voice. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing besides darkness. 

'Jake?' now it was Jay. He started following the voices "Mum? Jay?" he asked, carefully walking in the dark way. He saw light & some trees, running to reach them.

He ended up in a forest. Complete silence. He turned around to see someone, nothing except a sofa. He approached it, seeing a familiar teddy bear with some blood on its arm. Suddenly, he remembered the kid in Sunghoon's picture was holding it.

"Jake wake up" he heard Sunghoon's voice in his ear.

His body violently jerked up, as he woke up. He was still in his bedroom, dying from thirst. He saw Sunghoon standing in front of the bed, looking at him "What did you do to me?" he almost stuttered. The younger coldly answered "I turned you into a vampire, Jake".

He stood up, stumbling a bit as he walked towards the mirror. He was pale, slowly opening his mouth seeing his fresh sharp fangs. He started trembling "Why? Why?!" he almost screamed. Sunghoon looked at him in the eyes "Curiosity killed the cat, Jake. You shouldn't have insisted so much to meet me. I had a reason why I was hiding".

Jake stepped closer "Turn me back into a human" he almost begged. Sunghoon shook his head "I can't, Jake. The only thing I can do is stay by your side & help through it" he caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Some months passed since he was a vampire. He had to adapt to his new reality. He finally, met the other guys all becoming a team.

He was at home when a message from Jay came 'Hey brother! I'm coming to Korea next week'. A mischievous smirk formed on his face 'I'll be impatiently waiting for you'.


End file.
